Un rayon de soleil bonus
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: Bonus Karmanami de l'OS "Un rayon de soleil". Quand Kayano décide d'aider Karma à déclarer ses sentiments pour Okuda, l'histoire prend une tournure un peu spéciale, surtout lorsque Maehara arrive à son tour.
**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui_

 **Pairing:** _KarManami_

 **Note (1):** _Cet OS est un bonus d'un rayon de soleil mais j'ai décidé de le poster à part finalement x) Il est pour **J'ai pas de nom** qui m'a demandé une partie Karmanami :D Je suis désolée ... le Karmanami est trop léger :( j'espère que tu vas quand même aimer ^^'_

 **Note (2):** _Dans cet OS, il y aura beaucoup de bro Karma/Kayano. Je les adore ensemble ! En plus ils ont tous les yeux dorés, ils sont liés par une forte amitié uwu Et non, ils ne sont pas ensembles dans cet OS (par contre, un jour, j'écrirai sur ce pairing archi rare ... C'est pas de ma faute, Karma est très shippable). Désolée, Kayano est assez OOC... C'est à cause de Karma, il apporte une mauvaise influence uwu_

 **Note (3):** _Merci à **Cristalyn** pour les smileys, merci à **Rosalie24** pour le soutien et désolée pour les fautes :( Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

— Pardon ? Est-ce-que tu pourrais répéter s'il te plaît ?

Karma lança un regard meurtrier à la jeune fille qui lui avait posé cette question. Il haïssait se répéter, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de chose embarrassante. Cependant, en constatant le sourire angélique et les yeux dorés où brillaient l'innocence dans le regard de son amie, Karma ne put se résoudre à faire parler ses pulsions meurtrières et se contenta de lâcher un grand soupir explicite.

Cette fille avait un véritable talent pour jouer la comédie, elle semblait tellement innocente mais Karma la connaissait suffisamment bien désormais et savait qu'elle jouait le jeux pour l'irriter encore plus. La collégienne avait très bien entendu ce qui il avait dit mais souhaitait visiblement l'entendre à nouveau pour le troublé encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Cela blessait très clairement sa fierté de l'admettre mais cette fille possédait un réel pouvoir sur lui.

Après réflexion, il poussa une deuxième fois un soupir pour lui indiquer à quel point il allait devenir fou à force de passer du temps avec elle puis planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille et répéta à contre cœur :

— Je-crois, prit-il bien le soin d'articuler. Que .. que je.. suis ..

— Que tu es ?

— Que je suis amoureux d'Okuda-san !

La jeune fille observa silencieusement Karma, le visage étrangement inexpressif avant qu'un sourire finisse par apparaître et que ses yeux dorés se mettent à briller.

— Karma tu es tellement adorable quand tu rougies !

— Tais toi Kayano-chan et puis tu le fais exprès.

— Pas du tout Karma, menti la verte avec son éternel sourire innocent. C'est juste que j'adore te voir rougir et bégayer.

— Y a rien de drôle.

— C'est surtout très rare de voir la personne la plus intelligente et la plus sure de soit dans ce genre de situation.

— Tu n'as pas intérêt à en parler à Terasaka parce que cet abruti va bien se marrer et ni à personne d'autre.

— Ne t'inquiète pas.

En réalité, il avait tout de même la crainte que son amie ne garde pas le secret mais étant donné qu'elle était très douée pour cacher des choses, cela ne devrait pas être un réel problème. Le rouquin fit balader son regard sur l'appartement de Kayano, admirant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. En effet, malgré son jeune âge, la collégienne vivait seule mais parvenait tout garder en bon état. Même si ce fut son métier qui lui permettait de financer son habitation, Karma la trouvait très courageuse d'être aussi responsable.

— Qu'est-ce-qui y a ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, le tirant ainsi or de ses pensées.

— Rien, je me disais que ça ne devait pas être facile d'être toujours seule.

La verte haussa les épaules en souriant et répondit que cela ne lui dérangeait pas car avec le temps, elle s'était habituée à cette routine. Cependant, à force de la fréquenter et de passer du temps avec elle, Karma pouvait remarqué qu'elle ne disait pas totalement la vérité bien qu'il n'en avait pas la preuve puisqu'il n'était pas un aussi bon et fin observateur que Nagisa.

Cela serait inutile d'affirmer qu'il était persuadé qu'elle mentait, alors il se promit de passer plus de temps avec elle pour combler sa solitude. C'était sans doute désagréable pour la jeune fille bien qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à l'avouer.

— J'étais pourtant sure que tu pensais à Okuda-san.

— Pour une fois, non.

— Ne fais pas la tête, je vais t'aider à lui dévoiler tes sentiments.

Karma s'était retenu de lui dire qu'il ne faisait pas la tête mais qu'il était plutôt inquiet à son sujet mais étant donné que Kayano était une fille très gentille, elle préférait s'occuper du problème du rouquin.

— Laisse tomber, de toute façon, l'amour n'est pas vraiment mon domaine alors tant pis si je ne lui dis pas tout de suite la vérité.

En entendant la phrase de Karma, Kayano se mit à froncer des sourcils et insista :

— Je t'ai invité chez moi pour qu'on en parle et aussi pour que je t'aide car même si je suis novice en amour, je m'y connais grâce aux nombreuses scènes que j'ai joué.

— Dans ce cas, je t'écoute.

— Déjà Karma, tu devrais avoir plus d'enthousiasme ! Toi qui est toujours si sur de toi d'habitude.

— T'as raison et puis si quelqu'un s'approche d'Okuda-san, je le frappe et c'est bon.

— C'est pas assez romantique.

— Qu'est-ce-qui est romantique selon toi ?

La collégienne posa son doigt sur sa joue et fit balader son regard dans la pièce en réfléchissant.

— Roméo et Juliette, finit-elle par répondre d'une voix fluette.

— …

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça et puis il faut que tu t'entraînes à déclarer ta flamme ! expliqua le verte avec détermination.

— Je pense que tu le sais mais je n'ai jamais eu de petite copine donc je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre mais puisque tu as l'habitude de jouer des scènes d'amour, je prendrai tes conseils donc qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ?

A la grande surprise de Karma, la jeune fille se mit à rougir et secoua la tête d'un air gêné.

— Qu'est-ce-qui y a ?

— Finalement, ça me rend nerveuse et j'ai peur de t'être inutile.

— J'ai confiance en toi Kayano-chan, s'exclama le collégien d'une voix taquine.

— Même s'il y a peu de chance, je n'ai pas envie de te voir le cœur brisé si jamais tu te fais rejeté.

— Arrête de parler de malchance et elle succombera à mon charme, t'inquiète pas.

Cependant, malgré l'argument du garçon, Kayano semblait toujours aussi perplexe Elle se releva subitement du canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis et s'éloigna de son ami en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine. Karma n'avait pas vraiment d'idée sur ce que pouvait bien faire la verte mais étant donné qu'il lui faisait confiance, il ne s'inquiéta pas. Du moins, jusqu'à qu'il la vit arriver avec des flans et des glaces. Tout en lui souriant, Kayano les déposa sur une table puis tendit un cuillère à Karma.

— Pourquoi on doit se goinfrer ? s'enquit le rouquin en prenant le couvert argenté.

— C'est simple, à chaque fois que les gens se font rejeter, ils ont tendance à noyer leur tristesse sur des glaces mais comme les flans sont meilleurs, je les ai ramené. Du coup, puisqu'on aura déjà envisager un rejet en mangeant des glaces, cette option ne pourrait plus arriver.

A l'entente de cette explication, Karma songea au fait que son amie avait parfois des idées assez tordues mais c'était ainsi qu'il l'appréciait. D'un autre côté, il voulait bien jouer le jeux, bien qu'il était persuadé qu'il ne ferait jamais une dépression. Il était trop admirable et génial pour se faire rejeter par la moindre fille.

— Ouais, pourquoi pas. Personnellement, je préfère les glaces aux flans.

— Mange quand même du flan ! Ça te rendra de meilleur humeur. D'ailleurs, un jour j'inventerai les glaces aux flans.

Karma jaugea pendant quelques instants l'affirmation de la jeune fille avant d'approuver cela pourrait être un excellent parfum si on exploitait bien l'idée.

— Un jour j'inventerai les glaces aux piments pour Terasaka, déclara fièrement le rouquin malgré le regard désapprobateur que lui lançait Kayano.

Son idée était excellente et il l'exploiterait car il adorait faire souffrir Terasaka. Le jeune homme attrapa un flan et le tendit à son amie pour montrer qu'il était très galant et qu'il n'aurait donc aucun problème pour séduire Okuda puis tendit le bras vers les pots de glace. Cependant, il constata rapidement que les parfums étaient tous les même.

— Tu as que des glaces au thé vert ?

— Oui c'est mon parfum préféré ! Et puis c'est vert et j'adore cette couleur.

Karma observa les cheveux verts de son ami et lâcha :

— Je pense que ça se voit puisque tu as teinté tes cheveux en vert.

— Oui ! Mais c'est joli, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Si tu le dis.

— Bref, profite de manger ces délicieuses glaces au thé vert car ce sera la dernière fois que tu auras l'occasion de déprimer car désormais, tu réussiras tout dans ta vie.

— T'inquiète, c'est comme si c'était déjà fait.

— Je te permettrai de dire cette phrase lorsque tu seras en couple avec Okuda-san. En attendant, pour gagner du temps puisque nous sommes des personnes efficaces, on va visionner des films avec des scénario d'amour.

En voyant le regard étincelant de Kayano, Karma n'eut pas le cœur de briser sa détermination et se contenta d'approuver. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix car malgré ses jolis sourires et son regard innocent, Kayano cachait très bien son jeux.

Ce fut ainsi que les deux collégiens consacrèrent leur après midi à regarder des films d'amour qui pour certains étaient vraiment médiocres et pour d'autres un peu plus correct. Ils avaient essayé à peu près tous les scénarios possibles, que ce fut une histoire d'amour débordante avec des clichés ou encore une fausse relation amoureuse qui devint pas la suite réelle ou encore, une histoire d'amour tragique. Ce jour là, Karma eut l'impression d'avoir tout essayé.

Cette séance eut au moins le côté positif de rapprocher les deux collégiens puisque Kayano s'était montrées sous son vrai jour en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps face un scénario qui était soit disant « affreeeeeuuuuusement triste » d'après elle. Étant un jeune homme assez insensible, pas une larme ne coula de ses yeux et il resta impassible tout le long des films, sauf quand il tenta de consoler son amie.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Le lendemain, pendant la pause, Karma et Kayano s'étaient tous les deux éloignés pour établir un plan. Ils étaient dehors, à l'écart des autres et se regardaient fixement.

— Maintenant, il faut que tu pratiques ce qu'on a appris hier.

— C'est à dire ? demanda le rouquin d'une voix perplexe.

— C'est simple, tu vas t'entraîner en faisant ta déclaration. Fais comme si j'étais Okuda-san.

Karma observa son amie, le sourire de confiance qu'elle abordait et la détermination dans son regard.

— Si c'est toi Kayano-chan, je ne vais pas y arriver.

— Fais un effort Karma !

Le collégien prit sa respiration et essaya de visionner l'image de la fille qui faisait battre son cœur.

— Okuda-san, je voulais te dire que…

Cependant, il s'arrêta dans sa phrase en croisant le regard doré de Kayano et poussa un soupir.

— Je n'y arriverai pas !

Kayano poussa à son tour un soupir puis glissa sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit deux chouchous sous les yeux ébahis de son ami. Sans plus perdre de temps, la jeune fille se fit rapidement deux nattes et s'exclama d'une voix timide :

— Karma-kun… Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir en privé ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Il n'allait pas mentir, Kayano jouait très bien la comédie, même le ton de voix qu'elle venait de prendre était similaire à celui de Manami. Les nattes qu'avait fait Kayano ressemblaient vraiment à celle de le brune et d'ailleurs, elle était très rapide pour les faire. Cette jeune fille était définitivement très douée.

— Karma, je peux savoir pourquoi tu restes silencieux ?

— Ah ! Euh désolé, je me disais que tu savais faire des nattes très rapidement.

— Bien sur, le jour où j'ai rencontré Nagisa, je lui ai fait sa coupe de cheveux en deux secondes !

— Il faudrait que tu m'apprennes, je ferai des nattes à Nagisa-kun pour l'embêter.

— Pas de problème même si ce n'est pas très gentil pour Nagisa… Mais d'abord, tu dois continuer à t'entraîner.

Karma reprit une nouvelle fois sa respiration et recommença :

— Okuda-san, tu es une fille vraiment géniale et même si on se connaît que depuis cette année, je crois que…

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau pour le plus grand désespoir de la verte.

— Tu y étais presque !

— Mais Kayano-chan, j'arrive pas à me concentrer, en plus tu as les cheveux verts.

— On en a déjà discuté pour la couleur de mes cheveux et je sais que ça aurait été plus crédible quand j'avais les cheveux noirs mais tu vas devoir faire avec.

— Pourquoi tu ne les as pas teinté en rouge ? C'est plus beau.

— C'est hors sujet Karma !

La collégienne toussota faussement puis s'éclaircit la voix.

— Puisque tu es vraiment coincé, je vais te donner un coup de main, déclara le verte. Karma-kun… Tu m'as séduis depuis le jour de la rentrée avec ton entrée fracassante. Quand je t'ai vu parvenir à blesser Koro-sensei alors que personne n'avait encore réussi, j'ai su que tu avais réussi à voler mon cœur. En plus, tu es tellement beau et …

— Ça suffit Kayano-chan, ça devient embarrassant et puis ça ressemble trop aux films d'amour.

— Mais c'est le but.

— Mais je connais Okuda-san et je sais qu'elle est trop timide pour dire tout ça.

— Tu as raison … Je pense qu'elle déclarerait son amour de cette manière là. Karma-kun… Il y a quelque chose que je dois absolument te dire… même si c'est gênant, je voulais te dire que je.. je t'aime.

— QUOI ?! Cria une voix qui n'appartenait ni à Kayano et ni à Karma.

Les deux élèves se retournèrent vers la source de voix et aperçurent à leur plus grande surprise Maheara qui s'avança vers eux, un large sourire aux lèvres.

— C'est vrai Kayano-san, tu es amoureuse de Karma ? J'aurai jamais pensé que ce genre de chose arriverait… D'ailleurs, cette nouvelle coiffure te va à merveille.

Karma observa le blond qui venait d'arriver puis son amie qui ne parvenait plus à parler à cause du choque. La verte avait gardé son regard rivé vers le nouveau venu, la bouche grande ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortit. Vite, il devait absolument les faire sortir de cet affreux malentendu. Karma essaya de faire marcher ses neurones le plus rapidement possible et eut une idée, assommer Maehara et espérer qu'il oubliera cette histoire ou...

— Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes Maehara ? Kayano-chan n'est pas du tout amoureuse de moi.

Le blond fronça des sourcils, étonné et s'expliqua :

— Je l'ai entendu, elle vient de dire qu'elle t'aimait.

— Tu as mal entendu, il faut te laver les oreilles Maehara. Kayano-chan a juste dit qu'elle aimait les flans.

— Aaah autant pour moi ! J'étais loin donc j'avais juste entendu « aime » donc j'avais supposé qu'elle te faisait une déclaration mais non en fait. En plus, vous formerez un drôle de couple.

— Mais attend, Maehara-kun, puisque tu es là, tu peux me dire comment tu t'y prends pour séduire des filles, demanda innocemment Kayano en faisant un discret sourire à son complice.

— Mais bien sûr, pour commencer, tu peux faire comme Bitch-sensei.

— C'est à dire ?

— Laisse moi te montrer.

Hiroto fit un clin d'œil de séducteur à la jeune fille puis s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à la plaquer contre un mur. Sans plus tarder, il approcha son visage d'elle sous les yeux de Karma qui était à cet instant spectateur de la scène. Le blond approcha ses lèvres de celles de la verte qui était écarlate puis alors qu'il allait réduire la distance qui les séparaient, Karma attrapa brusquement Maehara par le col de sa chemise et le fit se reculer.

— C'est bon on a compris, pas besoin de ta prestation ridicule.

— Elle est pas ridicule et puis ça a marché, Kayano-san était sous mon charme.

— Regarde la sérieusement, ordonna le rouquin en montrant son amie qui semblait avoir perdu la tête. Tu l'as plutôt traumatisé !

— J'avais même pas fini de montrer pour embrasser.

— On s'en fiche, maintenant tu peux te tirer.

— Mais j'ai pas fini …

— Pars.

Le pauvre Maehara partit à contre cœur sans avoir pu finir de montrer l'étendu de son talent. De son côté, Karma fixa sa complice qui était toute rouge mais semblait s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment. Kayano devait être traumatisé, songea le rouquin. Ils continuerait de s'entraîner la prochaine fois car la verte n'était visiblement plus disponible.

— Sinon Kayano-chan, ça te dit de manger du flan ?

Étrangement, à l'évocation du mot « flan », la jeune fille se réveilla subitement et tout en lui offrant un grand sourire, elle hocha vivement la tête.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~)

Quelques jours plus tard, Karma s'était décidé de faire le grand pas et se déclarer à Okuda car il était enfin prêt. Il avait décidé d'attendre la fin des cours avant de se lancer. Par ailleurs, Kayano n'avait de cesse fait des signes à son ami pendant la journée pour l'encourager, ce qui fonctionnait à moitié.

Lorsque la fin d'heure arriva (celle que redoutait du plus profond de son cœur le rouquin), il s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers Okuda.

— Okuda-san, j'aimerai te parler.

La jeune fille plongea son regard lavande dans ceux doré de Karma et lui fit un joli sourire.

— Ça tombe bien, moi aussi je voulais te parler.

Karma acquiesça et se répéta mentalement de ne pas tout gâcher. Okuda était d'ailleurs tellement adorable à cet instant qu'il aurait bien aimer faire comme Maehara mais il se retint. Ce n'était pas son genre pour prendre de telle initiative.

En arrivant dehors, Karma commença enfin à parler :

— Okuda-san, je voulais te dire que…

Il s'interrompit mais en croisant le sourire réconfortant que lui lançait la jeune fille, il commença à avoir plus de courage.

— Je voulais te dire que tu étais vraiment douée en science.

Voilà, il s'était raté. Il retentera sa chance une prochaine fois.

— C'est gentil Karma-kun, j'adore cette matière.

Cette fille était vraiment magnifique quand elle souriait avec autant de passion.

— Je suis sur que tu seras une très grande scientifique. Mais dis moi, qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me dire ?

Okuda eut soudainement le visage écarlate mais la jeune fille serra ses poings et plongea ses yeux envoûtant dans ceux de son camarade de classe.

— Je sais que c'est un peu soudain mais je t'aime !

Karma resta muet pendant quelques secondes, le temps d'avaler l'information. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu le fait que ce soit elle qui lui fasse une déclaration avant et surtout, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui dise cela aussi directement. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Karma caressa affectueusement la chevelure brune d'Okuda avant de lui sourire. Toute la gêne qu'il avait pu ressentir avant disparut subitement et son côté farceur revint :

— Ah bon tu m'aimes ? C'est drôle, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me fasses ce genre de déclaration. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais plus timide.

Okuda sembla paniquée car la couleur de ses joues firent concurrence aux cheveux de Karma.

— C'est Maehara-kun qui m'a aidé, s'expliqua-t-elle.

— Pardon ?! Il t'a embrassé ?

— Bien sur que non, il était très gentil avec moi et il m'a donné de très bons conseils.

— Hum…

— Sinon… Par rapport à ma déclaration… Ça veut dire que tu refuses.. ?

— Ah non pas du tout ! Je t'aime aussi.

De loin, Kayano aperçut la scène en souriant et vit ses deux amis se tenir la main et rentraient ensembles.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !_ _N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me donner vos avis, même quelques mots :3 Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
